


Just This

by ibecomeaffinity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Because She's A Badass, Bottom Ben Solo, Bottom Kylo Ren, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, F/M, Sex on the Falcon, Smut, Stand Alone, barely a plot, it's just sex, just passion, no plot really, rey takes control, there's also like no dialogue, there's angst too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibecomeaffinity/pseuds/ibecomeaffinity
Summary: Rey was alone, physically and mentally. She had not heard from her bondmate in an achingly long time. She was lonely and afraid of these feelings. So when he came back to her suddenly, and violently - she did the only thing she could think of.





	Just This

She was in the Falcon. On some far off planet, alone. She had been pursuing a lead on the outer rim for the General. Nothing of much importance now, as it had turned out to be false. There was nothing and she was low on fuel. 

She had found a small post that had just enough to fill her up. But she was exhausted and decided to stay put for the night. After paying the locals who helped her, she moved the ship farther away, somewhere she could keep covered. Just in case. 

As night had fallen, she had taken to staring at the stars through the windshield. It was quiet tonight. Far quieter than she had experience in a long time. Ever since she had closed the door on Ben Solo, he had been a constant presence in her mind. They had both believed that when Snoke died, their connection had as well. But they were wrong. It was still strong. Once they realized they were still connected, she slammed the doors on her end. She was far too angry, hurt, and confused to have him still muddling around in her head. 

For the longest time she had tried to shut him out completely, tried to ignore him. Often she yelled back at him, said terrible things, begged him. But it had grown tiresome. They had been apart for a long time, and they were both so lonely. She could feel his loneliness echoing throughout his thoughts. And he was tired, as tired as she was. 

Slowly, they began to talk candidly. Small quips about what they saw in each others day, conversations late at night when neither could sleep, gentle brushes in the early hours that sometimes she thought might be remnants of dreams more so than reality. However, she soon found that she was dependent on Ben, as he was her. They fought on opposing sides of this ridiculous war that neither had any passion for - but they put that aside for one another. 

His face, his eyes, his hair, his hands - it was all ingrained in her. She had nights where she reached out simply to run her hands through his dark locks, to touch her fingertips to his lips while he slept, to study the sorrow that etched across his face when unconscious. She worried for him, hurt for him. She wanted nothing more than to protect him and save him from himself and all of the terrible things that had happened. 

But she knew the only one who could save him was himself. She had to hope that Ben Solo would win and return home. Return to her. 

She let out a small groan and dropped her head to the dash. These thoughts were absolutely ridiculous. She shouldn’t feel this way. Yet she ached in the silence of her mind. She had reached out, many times throughout this journey - pressing herself to his side of the bond. Willing him to give her access. But he did not, he stayed silent. So she stayed alone. 

It had hurt far more than she would be willing to admit. She had friends, she did. She had Finn, and Poe, and BB-8, and General Organa. They cared for her, so why should it matter that he suddenly stopped? Why did it bother her so, so much? 

She took a deep breath and righted herself. It was time to sleep. She had sent her location back to the resistance base, and informed them she would be leaving at first light. If she was to have even remotely enough energy to make sure she did just that, she needed rest. 

As she stood to make her way to the bunks, she felt it. She felt him. Finally. After so long, he came back to her like a raging flood that overwhelmed her. It terrified her, and elated her. He was so close. So close she could almost taste him. She had never experienced this, the wave of heat as if he stood beside her. A faint, masculine smell as if he were holding her. A soft brush as if he were stroking her cheek. The mental images made her face burn. She tried to shake it off, but he was just there. 

It dawned on her then. Suddenly, as if he had dragged her into himself, she saw through his eyes. He _was_ there. He was outside. He was looking at the Falcon. She took a jarring step back, he had found her.He was just standing at the base of the ship, waiting. He spoke no words to her, made no movements. Just allowed her to see. 

She should leave. 

Her feet moved before her decision was made; stumbling in her panic. She fled from the cockpit and made her way down the long corridor. Before she realized what she had done, the access ramp had lowered and hit the dirt ground beneath the ship with a dull thud. She came to an abrupt stop at the top of the ramp. He was there at the bottom, staring up at her. His lips were parted and his eyes nearly pleading as he looked up at her. 

She let out a small breath. 

_Ben._

That single thought ripped through both of them. Just his name. But the way she said it. In a moment he went from pleading at her, to forcefully marching his way up the ramp. He was fast, faster than she would have expected. Her mind barely had time to catch up to the situation. She began to stumble backwards but it was too late, he was there. In an instant he had surrounded her thoughts completely and encircled her physically. Before she could speak out, her mouth was silenced. 

His lips crashed into hers almost violently as one arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand buried itself in her hair. Her hands immediately rested on either side of his face and she gently caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. He wasted no time, continuing to walk, dragging her with him, until she felt her back slam into the wall. 

They didn’t stop. His mouth fully enveloped hers as he planted wet, violent kisses over and over again. She didn’t think, didn’t process the situation - she just responded. One hand moved to tangle into his hair, looping it around her fingers in a haste. The other trailed down the scar she had left him. All the way down until she reached the collar of his shirt, which she bunched in her fist in an attempt to pull him that much closer.

She used the hand in his hair to push his mouth forward, deepening their kiss. His tongue then forced entry into her mouth and she reciprocated the enthusiasm. It was a battle for dominance, neither willing to submit to the other. Their mouths clashed desperately and their hands roamed, trying to feel each and every movement of the other person. 

He wrapped one arm around her waist again and lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall. Her legs circled around his hips and her arms both found his shoulders. Not breaking the kiss, he used one hand to hold her steady while the other wrapped around her neck. His thumb resting right over her pulse, which had doubled, beating violently beneath his touch. 

She was overwhelmed, enraptured, captivated. She could not get enough of his taste, of his heat, of his thoughts. His entire mind was flooded with a need for her and she was certain her own thoughts looked very similar. It was unexpected, to feel this way. She knew she had grown a fondness and hopefulness when it came to Ben. But this had never crossed her mind. She had never seen it cross his either. Had he hidden it from her? Or like herself, had the need hit him like a violent wave upon seeing her face to face? 

It didn’t matter. All that mattered in this moment was that she could not get close enough to him. She let out a strangled whimper and pushed her thoughts and desires into his head. He responded by pressing hard against her, and she felt his need that echoed her own. In haste, he wrapped his hands around her and carried her from the wall back to the main hold, where he dropped her down on the seats he remembered from childhood. 

That brief moment of lost contact was too much for both of them. He forced his knee between her thighs and was over top of her again, working her belt with one hand while pressing his lips down on her pulse, his tongue tasting her. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, overwhelmed by his thoughts - the plans he had for her. It was all so desperate. She wanted to engage but found she was useless, lulled under the weight of his affection. 

The front of her tunic fell open and she released a gasp as his mouth worked its way down. He ripped her bindings in one motion and latched onto her breast, causing her to mewl affections in his ear. It was an odd sensation, feeling herself and him at the same time. It felt as though she was suspended in the moment, no thoughts of her own, just feelings. She could feel his hands on her body, his mouth on her skin. But she could also feel her body on his hands and her flesh on his tongue. As if she were both of them and no one at the same time. 

He ravaged her mind with desperate, demanding thoughts while he assaulted her body with his mouth and hands. She arched her back into his touch and let out a groan that stirred his very core. He bit down ever so slightly and let her lose. She sat up and began unfastening his suit in sheer desperation. His knee still balancing between her legs made for a difficult angle and her frustrations pressed into him. With a breathy chuckle, he removed his gloves behind her head before easily helping her with the clasps of his garment. 

As soon as she was able, she pushed his outer coat behind him and forced his under shirt up over his head. He assisted pulling it all the way and discarding it on the floor. When he was free, he lifted her again and pressed their chests together, running his hands over her back and sides. She felt him nip at her shoulder and the faintest moan echoed in the back of his throat. 

She was impatient, needy, desperate, so when he was distracted in his own thoughts, she pushed him down onto the seating and straddled him. Her mouth devoured his again and she relished in the fact that she surprised him. It hit her suddenly, her feelings for him, she knew she would give him everything. She knew that he belonged to her. She knew there was no escaping the inevitable. This was all that would ever be.

She once again forced the image of her desires into his mind and he responded immediately. He found the band of her pants and untied it shakily. Pushing them down over her hips as she lifted herself off of him to make it easier. He lifted his own hips and his pants met hers around his knees. There was no time for romance, no time for complete undress, or for words of affection. Neither of them could escape the thoughts that overwhelmed their bond. It flowed through the air like rippling electricity, coursing it’s way through their bloodstreams, pouring out of their fingers and lips. 

His mouth never leaving hers, he used his hands to pull her back down over top of him. She released a desperate groan that resonated through the room as she felt him enter her. Her hands found purchase on his shoulders again and he began to kiss her throat, continuing to ease her down to him. Their connection hummed louder, their bond swirling the force around them, searing them both. It was all she needed and all too much at once. It was everything, it was her lifeline, it was her destiny. To be with him. To find this harmony. 

They were completely one. Physically and mentally attached, their souls finding peace within the touch of the other. She was him and he was her. It was all they were ever supposed to be. She bit down on her lower lip as she lifted herself up and then slowly dropped down again. Ever so slightly, she moved her hips forward in time with her rise and fall. She took her time, she adjusted, she reveled in the feel of connecting with him. 

But it wasn’t enough. Not for him. He frantically bit down on her collar bone and wrapped his large, calloused hands around her delicate waist. He used his grip to lift her up and then began to thrust his hips upward in a desperate fashion. She took the hint, she needed this just as much as he did. Lifting his face to hers, she stared into his dark, feral eyes before claiming his lips and tongue once more. The kiss was frantic as their bodies moved against one another. Her hands holding his face, his hair, his neck while he wrapped both arms possessively around her waist. 

She used her thighs to lift and grind against him while his hips continued to thrust the length of him into her. It was desperate, rash, wet, and perfect. She felt completely whole with him inside of her. As she crept to the edge of sanity she bit down on his lip, hard, and she felt him gasp against her mouth. His thrusts became as uneven as their breathing and suddenly he let out a strangled cry and she knew he was falling over that ledge. He kept going, hard, strong, jagged until she fell into the abyss with him - her eyes screwed shut and her mouth hanging completely open. Their cheeks were pressed against each other as they both came down as one, slowing until they were still. He lazily turned his head to find her lips again in the most chaste kiss. It was soft, peaceful, and full of hope. Her heart swelled. He was hers and she was his. She kissed him back, slowly, not willing to open her eyes or pull back from him. She didn’t want this to ever end. 

Far too soon for her liking, his hands came to her shoulders and he pushed her back from him. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he left a searing, gentle, promising kiss. Then he lowered his head and looked into her eyes. She looked back into his and saw the confusion, the strain, the fear. He wanted this as much as she did. His swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and ravaged hair - she wanted all of it. She wanted the hope that glinted behind his fears. She wanted his thoughts and ideas, his love and fatigue, his passion and rest. All that he was, she wanted to be. 

“Oh Rey,” he whispered, the weight of his wants heavy.

Neither knew where to go from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus ends my first ever smut. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much!


End file.
